tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunshine (Episode)
"Sunshine" was the pilot episode of the series TUGS. Plot The series starts by giving us an introduction to the Star Fleet. A tugboat called Sunshine from up river comes to help the Star Fleet. They are to tow in the Duchess, the grand ocean liner. The Z Stacks find out about this and they make a plan to get the contract. Hercules is away on duty. So Zip and Zug put Big Mac out of action by pushing him on a mud bank. When the Stars tow in the Duchess, Zorran bumps Sunshine hard into the Duchess's rudder. The Star Fleet didn't see this. Sunshine feels bad and he runs away. The Z Stacks are pleased with their plan and they think they will get the Contract. The Star Fleet are cross with Sunshine but Ten Cents sticks up for him and decides to look for him. On his search, he meets Izzy Gomez the tramp steamer. Izzy tells him that it was Zorran who hit Sunshine. Ten Cents then tells the rest of the Star Fleet and they all go looking for him. They find him in danger of sinking. They persuade him to go back home with them, so Sunshine agrees. Warrior suddenly remembers he was supposed to give Izzy Gomez a tow, and rushes off to find him. The truth is out and Captain Zero yells at Zak, Zorran and Zip. Captain Star tells the Star Fleet that they have learned that they shouldn't jump to conclusions before knowing the truth, and he also tells them that he has decided to make Sunshine a member of the Star Fleet. Characters * Captain Star * Ten Cents * Big Mac * O.J. * Top Hat * Warrior * Hercules * Sunshine * Captain Zero * Zorran * Zak * Zug * Zip * Izzy Gomez * Sally Seaplane * Lillie Lightship (cameo) (Speaking role in video Version) * The Duchess * Puffa (not named) * Nantucket (cameo) * Zebedee (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Fire Tug (cameo) * Frank and Eddie (cameo) * Johnny Cuba (model cameo) * Grampus (deleted scene cameo) * Coast Guard (cameo) * Coast Guard's Messenger (cameo) Trivia *Pre-filmed footage from Jinxed, High Tide, and Munitions are used. *First appearances of all the Star Tugs, Z-Stacks, Izzy Gomez, Lillie Lightship, and the only speaking role of Sally Seaplane. *Captain Star has different dialogue in the TV Version when mentioning the Duchess. The same happens with Captain Zero later in the episode when he tells the Z- Stacks he will be offering their service to the Duchess. Howvwer, both pieces of diologue remain normal in the VHS Version. *The only appearance of the Duchess throughout the whole series. *Only episode to introduce a new permanent Star Tug. Grampus became a Star in Regatta , but he is a submarine, not a tugboat. Boomer joined later on in Jinxed but only for a short period. *Zebedee is the only Z-Stack that doesn't speak in this episode. *There are three deleted scenes seen in the television version of this episode. The scenes are: #A scene of a boat at dawn. #Sunshine arriving in the port. #Sunshine leaving the port at night. *At the beginning when Captain Star is introducing the Star Tugs, O.J. is seen going by the S.S. Vienna surrounded by the Z-Stacks. An extended version of this scene can be seen in the opening credits. *After the other Z-Stacks congratulate Zorran in the TV Version, there is a scene of Sunshine saying: "What happened?" Also, Zorran's line of "Glad to be of service!" comes in early. However, in the VHS version, Sunshine's line is not included and Zorran's line comes in later, which is a bit different to the TV Version. *The TV version excludes Zorran speaking to Captain Zero about his plans, plus there is a different shot of Ten Cents in his Introduction. *The scene of Captain Star telling his tugs what jobs they will be doing for the Duchess is not included in the TV Version. However, it is in the VHS version. *The scene of Zak saying: "Poor little Sunshine. Just wasn't his day!" is not included in the TV Version. *The scene where Captain Zero congratulates the Z Stacks is different in the TV Version as it comes before the scene of Sunshine on his own. However, the scene of Sunshine came before the Z Stack's scene in the VHS Version. *The scene of Izzy Gomez at night where he is complaining about waiting for Warrior to tow him in is not included in the TV version. *The scene with Ten Cents and Sunshine talking to Sally Seaplane is not used in the TV version, however it is in the VHS Version. *The scene of the celebrations with the Duchess is different in both the TV and VHS Versions. The TV Version has Captain Star saying: "The Duchess threw a big party, celebrating her arrival in port. Everybody enjoying themselves. But all Sunshine wanted to do was to get away from Bigg City, back to his simple life up river." However, the diologue is not included in the VHS Version. *The scene with Sunshine leaving the port at night is different in both the TV version and the VHS version. In the TV Version, Sunshine leaves after Ten Cents sets off from the Star Dock to search for him. In the VHS version, Sunshine leaves before Ten Cents sets off to search for him. *When Ten Cents leaves the Star Dock to look for Sunshine in the TV Version, Captain Star says: "Sunshine may have ruined his big chance, but Ten Cent wasn't going to leave him on his own." *When Ten Cents goes to find Sunshine, the TV Version has Captain Star saying: "Ten Cents had no idea where to start looking. Sunshine didn't know the port. Maybe he just got lost." *Some of the scenes with Ten Cents calling Sunshine's name are not included in the TV Version. However, they are in the VHS Version. *Ten Cent's line: "I can see much." is not included in the TV Version. *The scenes of Captain Zero telling Zorran, Zebedee and Zip they were seen and didn't get the Duchess contract are included in the TV Version. The other scenes are not included in the TV Version, but they are in the VHS Version. *The ending is different in the TV Version. The normal ending music is used instead of the low pitched ending music and Captain Star says: "That was the moment I knew we had a great team of Star Tugs." *The VHS Version includes Ten Cents and Warrior saying hello to each other at the Star Dock after the celebrations with the Duchess. However, in the TV version, the celebrations music can still heard in the background and Captain Star says: "Ten Cents was getting to like Sunshine and was worried for him." *The scene between Hercules talking to Ten Cents and Sunshine bumping into Ten Cents is different in the TV version from the VHS version. In the VHS version OJ tells Ten Cents that Sunshine is looking for him. In the TV version Sunshine arrives at the port after Hercules leaves and Captain Star says: "Bigg City Port was a thriving busy place, and for someone from Up River who didn't know his way around, it could be very confusing." *Introduction of the majority of characters. (With cameos of characters like Fire Tug, Grampus and the Coast-Guard.) Goofs * While Sunshine still has his white and black Smokestack, he is painted in the Yellow Star livery. It's a goof because Sunshine had yet to join the Star Fleet and wouldn't have been painted in their livery before joining. ** Strangely, this is not present in the televised version, where he retains his white livery until the end of the episode. * In the first scene, look at the Fultan Ferry. It jerks a bit when it stops. * When Ten Cents leaves his fellow Star Tugs in the beginning his face becomes dirty but a few shots before that his face is clean. * At the beginning, when the Star Tugs are whistling excitedly about the Duchess, Hercules' whistle can be heard, but Hercules isn't seen there. * At briefing at the beginning, the Star Tugs keep changing places. * When the Star Tugs are towing the Duchess, look closely in the close-up of Top Hat and you can see he is not moving. * During the towing of the Duchess, Warrior bumps into a nearby anchored boat lightly in one scene. * When Sunshine runs into the Duchess, his smokestack bends. * In a rare picture, a camera tripod can be seen near Zorran. * In a rare picture, the ropes on Zorran's hull is out of place. * During the towing of the Duchess, The Coast Guard Messenger and Fire Tug are on the left side of the Duchess, but in a rare picture and deleted scene they are on the right side. * After when Zorran talks to Zip, Warrior stops when towing the Duchess. * When Captain Zero speak to his tugs at the beginning, they are facing away from him. During the close-ups of Zip, they can be seen facing towards him, and they keep switching places. * When Ten Cents explains to Izzy why he's looking for Sunshine, look closely and you can see his hat is moving. * During the scene where the tugs are watching the fireworks with the Duchess, Hercules can be spotted alongside Ten Cents, yet Ten Cents isn't aware he's back until much later in the episode. Episode Gallery Image:Sunshine scene.jpg|Ten Cents and Sunshine meet Image:Sunshine1.png|Warrior and The Fultan Ferry Image:Sunshine2.png Image:Sunshine3.png Image:Sunshine4.png|O.J. Image:Sunshine5.png|Warrior and Big Mac Image:Sunshine6.png|Top Hat Image:Sunshine7.png|Ten Cents Image:Sunshine8.png|Hercules Image:Sunshine9.png|Star Fleet Image:Sunshine10.png Image:Sunshine11.png Image:Sunshine12.png Image:Sunshine13.png Image:Sunshine14.png Image:Sunshine15.png Image:Sunshine16.png|Captain Star Image:Sunshine17.png Image:Sunshine18.png Image:Sunshine19.png Image:Sunshine20.png Image:Sunshine21.png Image:Sunshine22.png Image:Sunshine23.png Image:Sunshine24.png|Z-Stacks Image:Sunshine25.png|Captain Zero Image:Sunshine26.png|Zorran Image:Sunshine27.png|Zip Image:Sunshine28.png|Zak Image:Sunshine29.png Image:Sunshine30.png Image:Sunshine31.png Image:Sunshine32.png Image:Sunshine33.png Image:Sunshine34.png Image:Sunshine35.png Image:Sunshine36.png|Sunshine's smoke stack Image:Sunshine37.png|Sunshine Image:Sunshine38.png Image:Sunshine39.png Image:Sunshine40.png Image:Sunshine41.png Image:Sunshine42.png Image:Sunshine43.png Image:Sunshine44.png Image:Sunshine45.png Image:Sunshine46.png Image:Sunshine47.png Image:Sunshine48.png Image:Sunshine49.png|Sally Seaplane Image:Sunshine50.png Image:Sunshine51.png Image:Sunshine52.png Image:Sunshine53.png Image:Sunshine54.png Image:Sunshine55.png Image:Sunshine56.png Image:Sunshine57.png Image:Sunshine59.png Image:Sunshine60.png Image:Sunshine61.png Image:Sunshine62.png Image:Sunshine63.png Image:Sunshine64.png Image:Sunshine65.png Image:Sunshine66.png Image:Sunshine67.png Image:Sunshine68.png Image:Sunshine69.png Image:Sunshine70.png Image:Sunshine71.png Image:Sunshine72.png Image:Sunshine73.png Image:sunshine74.png Image:Sunshine75.png Image:Sunshine76.png Image:Sunshine77.png Image:Sunshine78.png Image:Sunshine79.png Image:Sunshine80.png Image:Sunshine81.png Image:Sunshine82.png Image:Sunshine83.png Image:Sunshine84.png Image:Sunshine85.png Image:sunshine86.png Image:Sunshine87.png Image:Sunshine88.png Image:Sunshine89.png Image:Sunshine90.png Image:Sunshine91.png Image:Sunshine92.png Image:Sunshine93.png Image:Sunshine94.png Image:Sunshine95.png Image:Sunshine96.png Image:Sunshine97.png Image:Sunshine98.png Image:Sunshine99.png Image:Sunshine100.png Image:Sunshine101.png|Lillie Lightship Image:Sunshine102.png Image:Sunshine103.png Image:Sunshine104.png Image:Sunshine105.png Image:Sunshine106.png Image:Sunshine107.png Image:Sunshine108.png Image:Sunshine109.png Image:Sunshine111.png Image:Sunshine112.png Image:Sunshine113.png Image:Sunshine114.png Image:Sunshine115.png Image:Sunshine116.png Image:Sunshine117.png Image:Sunshine118.png Image:Sunshine110.png Image:Sunshine119.png Image:Sunshine120.png Image:Sunshine121.png Image:Sunshine122.png Image:Sunshine123.png Image:Sunshine Pirate Finnish.jpg|Finnish VHS Cover Image:sunshine124.jpg Image:sunshine125.jpg Image:sunshine126.jpg Image:sunshine127.jpg Image:sunshine128.jpg Image:sunshine129.jpg Image:Sunshine130.jpg|Zak and Zorran Image:Sunshine131.jpg|O.J., Ten Cents, Sunshine, Warrior and Top Hat Image:Snapshot 1 (8-3-2011 5-44 PM).png Image:sunshine1.jpg|Japanese Version australia.JPG|Australia VHS Version Sunshine.JPG Zak.jpg|Zak Star briefing.jpg Zorran.jpg Tophat 2.jpg The duchess.jpg Happy ending.jpg Oj and tc.jpg|O.J. and Ten Cents Baddies.jpg HerculesinSunshine.JPG|Hercules External links * Category:Episodes